Peach Warp
Peach Warp is a Wrong Warp glitch that uses a series of Lakilester Clips in order to retrigger the Volcano Escape cutscene in Chapter 5. Triggering this cutscene after the completion of Chapter 5 causes the game to load the Peach Cutscene for whatever chapter Mario is currently in. Peach Warp is used in the Any% and All Cards categories. Category Differences In Any%, Peach Warp is performed twice, skipping almost all of Chapter 6 and all of Chapter 7. In All Cards, Peach Warp is used to travel quickly to Crystal Palace, skipping the majority of Chapter 7. Peach Warping into Chapter 7 in All Cards has the added advantage of giving Mario the Up and Away star power, for use inside Crystal Palace. Peach Warp is banned from use in the Any% no Wrong Warp category. How It Works Performing Peach Warp (Fast, Consistent Method) There are multiple steps in performing Peach Warp, and many require positioning Mario in a specific, somewhat arbitrary, location. Because of this, it is highly recommended that you watch a video tutorial to understand correct positioning. The following text instructions are supplemental: # The first step to performing Peach Warp is to to get out of bounds. Mario should position himself here : http://imgur.com/jHqqloL. Mario's shadow is a good cue to know if you got it right. It is important that Mario is facing left when in this position. The simplest way to do this is to do short, backwards hops to get Mario into position, but it is also possible to get Mario there facing right, tapping right then immediately hammering, then doing short hops to get Mario back into position. # Once in position, Mario should ride Lakilester. Mario will then fall out of bounds as a result of a Lakilester Clip. Right as C Down is pressed, hold left on the control stick, and Mario will ride Lakilester to the left while out of bounds. # After several seconds, Mario will respawn back above the lava, and will stop riding Lakilester. Once Mario respawns, hold down-right on the control stick. Mario should then fall directly into the loading zone for the Lava Piranha boss room. Even if the first clip was successful, it is possible for this step to fail if the player was too far left when doing the Lakilester Clip. Rarely, Mario may fall infinitely after this step ; he may have gotten Loading Zone Storage. If so, hold up on the stick while Mario is falling, and he should proceed to the next room. If this trick is performed on a real console and the player is not confident about the next step, it is possible to re-enter the previous room and hit the save block. # Once in the boss room, Mario should position himself on the edge of this seam, facing left : . If Mario goes beyond this seam, he will be trapped between four invisible walls, softlocking the game. # Once in position, Mario should ride Lakilester, and, without moving, stop riding him. Lakilester will then be pushed behind the seam where he will be temporarily stuck. # Mario then must slowly move all the way down to the bottom of the screen, and then to the left along the bottom wall until Lakilester is off screen. There are two methods of doing this; The first is by moving the stick slightly so that Mario walks slowly, and the second is by rapidly flicking the control stick so that Mario makes a series of small quick movements. If Mario moves too quickly or jumps, Lakilester will pass through the seam, and steps 4, 5, and 6 will need to be repeated. # Once Lakilester is offscreen, Mario can move freely (a method of quickly advancing is to spin towards the next position, then hammer to stop). Still without jumping, Mario should stand in the corner of these two walls, facing right : http://imgur.com/9F45IrR. If Lakilester teleports back to Mario, begin again from step 4. # Mario should then ride Lakilester, which will place them out of bounds http://imgur.com/yXwHpJR.png. If Mario is not brought out of bounds, his placement on step 7 was incorrect. Begin again from step 4. # Mario should then move to this positioning http://imgur.com/MdUGRrP.png, which is several pixels behind the gray rock behind Mario. Two ways of getting there exist : either tapping the stick up until Mario disappears behind the rock, of pushing the stick a bit so mario moves slowly. Be careful of moving too far up, as Mario can respawn in the path above the boss room, and you will need to begin again from step 1. If Mario falls out of bounds, holding down on the stick has chances to bring Mario back to the seam. # From this positioning, hold slightly right on the control stick until Mario's shadow cannot be seen anymore. If Mario falls out of bounds, wait until he respawns. From there, tap right and quickly switch to holding down. The right tap should be slightly down, otherwise Mario will respawn in the romm, and steps 4 to 9 should be repeated. Mario should clip the wall, resetting his momentum, thus causing him to fall downwards. Mario should then respawn out of bounds around here (depending on the exact angle you held during the fall) http://imgur.com/Gvb8t2Z.png. If Mario respawns in-bounds, begin again from step 4. If Mario returns to where he originally fell from, try step 10 again. To prevent Mario from falling down again (it's only a loss if time, it doesn't break the process), neutralize the stick as soon as Mario begins to move up the screen. # Mario should then stand approximately here : http://imgur.com/Gvb8t2Z.png. Spin to the right, and hold right on the control stick. Mario will fall out of bounds to the right, and after approximately one second, switch holding the control stick from right to up-right. Mario should then spawn past the invisible walls, approximately here : http://imgur.com/8axIiw2.png. Mario can then leave the boss room via the eastern exit. # Proceed to the room where the Volcano Escape cutscene occurs, and trigger the cutscene. Then complete the Peach Cutscene to finish the Wrong Warp. See video tutorial by GigaDB : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbkTixfY2Sw Bottom Clip It is possible to Lakilester clip out of bounds directly into the bottom lava pool by performing steps 1-6 above, and then standing here LINK HERE during steps 7 and 8. This is much faster, and skips steps 9 and 10, which can be both be difficult, however, clipping in this location is highly inconsistent. If Bottom Clip is achieved, Mario continue from step 11 above to complete the Peach Warp. See video demonstration of Bottom Clip LINK HERE Bottom Clip / Top Clip Hybrid Another method for Peach Warp uses the Bottom Clip in a significantly slower, but 100% consistent method. This clip uses the Clingy Partner glitch LINK HERE to make bottom clip consistent. To do this, complete steps 1-9 above, and position Mario hereLINK HERE. Move Mario right to make him fall out of bounds to the right, but do not hold the control stick. After Mario respawns, hold down-right, and Mario should respawn in-bounds with the Clingy Partner glitch LINK HERE. Mario can then move to this position LINK HERE, face left, and ride lakilester to achieve bottom clip. If Bottom Clip is achieved, continue from step 11 above. Note: The Clippy Partner glitch will be canceled and Mario will be unable to achieve Bottom Clip if Mario gets too close to any wall for a long enough period of time. See video tutorial by AisforAndis LINK HERE Why It Works After completing Chapter 5, the game actually never removes the ending sequence ; instead, a lava layer blocks off access to it. Steps 1 to 3 allow Mario to get under that lava layer, effectively accessing the boss room post-chapter completion. Due to the next rooms normally being accessible only when the Lava Piranha boss was just defeated, they behave as if the volcano was erupting again. When the player steps on the floor Misstar and Kolorado are on, the game begins the chapter-ending sequence, including the Peach cutscene, which advances Mario's story progress - independently from the cutscene that triggered the Peach segment. However, there is a slight complication : when you normally complete the chapter, the game makes a part of the floor sink into the lava, forcing you to go to the ending sequence. The seam mentioned in step 4 is a remnant of this ; steps 4 to 11 aim to bypass it. This one is not intentional, just a side effect of the game's behavior (it also requires fewer workaround than the intentional one). How it's done "If it's your first time doing the first clip, just fall straight down holding B to cancel the Piranha's text. This clip is of the same variety as staircase skip and cannonless, which means two things. First, you can softlock if you do it wrong. To prevent that, be holding left as you respawn. 2nd, whether or not you stay OoB after respawning depends on your position when you clipped. For that you will want to be a pixel farther to the right than is necessary to just Lakilester clip. As soon as you respawn, switch to down-right. It's possible to switch too slowly, which will typically result in you getting burned in the lava. For the 2nd clip, first get on and off Lakilester while facing away from the invisible cage, in order to make him get stuck in the cage. Now walk slowly down along the edge until about 3/4 of the way and then stop. From here, tap a bit further along the edge, a pixel at a time, until you notice that Lakilester has stopped figiting when you tap it. The goal of this is so that, once you leave the range where you can affect Lakilester's position, he's as far to the right as possible. You see, whether or not you can clip into the bottom semi-circle thing depends on Lakilester's position. The farther to the right he is, the more likely it is to work. So now you can just head over to the clip position and hit c down. The fastest way to get there really might be to use a hammer-cancelled spin. If you think that Lakilester is too far to the left, you can instead opt to clip into the upper semi-circle instead, but how exactly to do that isn't shown in the video. If he's not all the way to the right, but he's not really to the left either, then if you try to clip into the bottom, you'll be taking your chances, but it has good odds to work. Once you've clipped, run off to the right and switch to up-right as you fall." An explaination taken from r0bd0gs video description.